until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ashley/@comment-30293551-20161104105508/@comment-30293551-20161104135140
"Sure, but that doesn't excuse the fact that she actively tries to get more of her friends killed than any other character in the game. On the contrary, it shows just how fundamentally nasty she is. The others, despite their traumatic experiences, manage to avoid throwing their friends under the bus, or at least they only do so in moments of panic. Ashley's sacrifices of her friends are clearly calculated to save her own skin." What kind of sacrifices? I don't recall Ashley willfully trying to get others killed to save her own skin. The only character I can think of is Emily, and that was out of understandable fear of her infection that could turn her into a Wendigo and become a threat. And even then she wasn't trying to have her actively killed, just for her to leave the safe room. Chris is more situational considering that he himself can make the first move to sacrifice her to save his own skin if he chooses, whereas Ashley will decide to not save him from the Wendigo as a response to Chris trying to get her killed for his own sake in case he tries it again and again. I'm pretty sure that anyone in Ashley's shoes would hesistate to save a friend who tried to sacrifice them if it meant that they would live. "Ashley was not punished for owning up to it. She was punished for actively arguing for Emily to be thrown to the Wendigo. She is the most strident of all the survivors in demanding that Emily leave the safe room. THAT is why she gets slapped, and in my view she got off very lightly." I don't think Ashley trying to have Emily leave the safe room is the same as her wanting Emily to be thrown to the Wendigo. Besides, Emily smacks Ashley for "letting Mike almost shoot her" over the bite, which was an action that Ashley did not support, and which everyone else in the room was guilty of as well, which is why I found it unreasonable for Emily to lash out at Ashley for what Mike alone did. And I should also point out that if Emily was angry at Ashley about nearly being kicked out, Emily would have already smacked Ashley just as soon as Mike left the building after deciding to not shoot her, yet she didn't. She only smacks her if Ashley decides to reveal the truth and apologies. "Ashley DID support Mike's choice to shoot Emily in the face. She says nothing when he points the gun at Emily (silence implies consent) and she berates him afterwards if he DIDN'T shoot Emily. The idea that she's against Mike's actions is obviously false. She doesn't say one word in support of keeping Emily alive. And this is true in her actions with all of the other survivors - in all cases, if she even suspects her life is threatened, her response is always to sacrifice someone else. Ashley is fundamentally a vindictive coward - more than that, she's villainous." Saying "I hope you did" isn't berating Mike for not shooting Emily, especially when Ashley herself wasn't entirely sure of whether the act was right or not in a situation where an infected friend could turn into a monster. In that situation, isolating an infection from other survivors would have been more reasonable than risking the infection to spread. Her words implies more that she genuinely meant that she hoped that Mike sparing Emily was the right thing to do, as Ashley doesn't reach for the gun herself to finish what Mike started and try to kill Emily again. Instead, she goes for the Stranger's notebook to find out more about the Wendigo and see what information she could find once she's calmed down. And once she finds out that a Wendigo bite is not infectious, she has the option to apologise for her error. If she does apologise, she's shown to be deeply remorseful, as shown by her HONEST and CHARITABLE traits going up, which also implies that she would have easily let Emily back in the safe room had she left for a few moments. If she wasn't being genuine Sam would have noticed this very easily, otherwise their relationship wouldn't have gone up, because Sam would know that Ashley was telling the truth and had owned up to her mistake rather than hide it. Besides, having Mike shoot Emily will cause Ashley's relationship with Mike to drop to 0, which indicates that Ashley certainly didn't want Mike to murder Emily. It's one thing to have a potentially infected friend to leave the room momentarily, and it's another to outright murder them. Sure Ashley doesn't tell Mike to not shoot Emily, but in that situation she was already freaked out by the idea of an infected friend turning and killing everyone, there's also one slightly unhinged friend holding a gun and ready to commit murder. Anyone would have been too scared to stop Mike in case he also panics and shoots someone trying to stop him from killing Emily. Ashley is not evil for panicking in a situation where everyone was stressed out over the plausibility of a bite being infectious, and she's certainly not a coward considering that she can own up to her error and apologise to Emily, something that Mike never does for almost killing his own ex-girlfriend without anyone's input.